hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Hino Akane
Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane or ฮิโนะ อากาเนะ' '''in the Thai sub) is onethumb of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, likeTarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sunny' (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī). She controls the element of Fire. Personality Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a boyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for gorillas. SmPC07 Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. SmPC01 Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. With regards to being Pretty Cure, Akane was initially against the idea, turning down Miyuki's bold invitation. When she did become a Cure, she seems quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Miyuki or Yayoi. Similar to Nao, she does not understand why Miyuki and Yayoi are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Miyuki a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. SmPC06 Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own Cure introductory speech.Despite all the teasing, Akane is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Cure Happy being defeated by an Akanbe, she remembered how Miyuki had helped her out, and immediately went to help Happy even though she had no chance of winning against the Akanbe. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her the Smile Pact and allowed her to transform into Cure Sunny. SmPC02 In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Miyuki's offer to become Pretty Cure (or "kiripura" as she mistakenly calls it) as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. SmPC02 Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Akane enjoys cooking. Also in Episode 36 you can see the love side of her life. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki : Akane describes Miyuki as being a scatterbrain who can be serious when she wants to. Miyuki often showers her with hugs and encouragement whenever she feels down, and Akane values her as a true friend, risking herself to help Cure Happy, which gained her the Smile Pact to become Pretty Cure. However, she does not understand Miyuki's enthusiasm sometimes. Their relationship is similar to Nozomi and Rin in Yes! Pretty Cure 5! ''because she was the second Cure to join and in the movie, she held a close bond to Miyuki 'Kise Yayoi' : Despite teasing Yayoi lots about various things, the two seem to be good friends. Akane acknowledges Yayoi's talent in drawing and often praises her about it, making the latter blush with embarrassment. 'Midorikawa Nao' : Akane respects Nao as a fellow sports ace, and teasingly calls her a female "gang leader". The two seem to share a close friendship, probably due to their similar personalities, and are often seen together. And because of their similar personalities, they have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. 'Aoki Reika' : Akane seems to respect Reika, expounding her position as a member of the class committee and school council. She also describes Reika as being excellent at studies and calls her "Miss Popular". 'Brian Taylor' : Akane has a crush on Brian, after they spent some time together. She has shown him many things about Japan and she has learned a bit English by him. Akane got depressed when Brian left Japan, but they are having a postage friendship now. Appearance Akane has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with 2 yellow hairpins on the right side. Her eyes are a matching shade of red as well. Her casual outfit consists of a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved, wide-necked shirt under a light orange tank top, khaki shorts, white stockings, and a pair of beige open-toe boots. She wears her school uniform with a red tie, and a orange sweater tied around her waist. Cure Sunny has bright orange hair, the upper part of which is worn in a single bun on top of her head with a few loose strands, while the rest is around chin-length and is let down loose. Her eyes also become a bright orange. Her tiara has one angel wing attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Like March, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel orange frilly piece. Her arm protectors reach past her elbows, and are decorated with orange ribbons at the top and light orange folds at the wrist. Her boots are long as well, reaching past her knees with orange ribbons at the top. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a red circle, and the angel wing at the side of her tiara turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with orange hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. In her Princess form, she wears a pale orange dress over her Cure uniform and it it fastened with an orange and light orange-striped bow on her chest with a golden brooch with the Smile Precure insignia etched in the center. Her hair lengthens past her shoulders and her bun turns into a bow. The orange wristbands on her arm warmers become slightly larger as well. Her white tiara is replaced with the same one as Tiara mode with the feather on the left side glowing yellow. A golden halo-like ring surrounds her head. The toetips and heels of her boots are also slightly lighter. Transformation '''Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! '- "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is the official transformation phrase used by Akane to transform into Cure Sunny. The Smile pact opens, and the girls set their ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact sequence. A backgrounds voice asks, "Ready?" and in response, Akane shouts, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Akane taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Akane snaps her fingers to light her puff on fire and applies it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair then changes from red to orange and gets styled and their eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puffs onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Sunny flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Etymology Hino (日野) : 日 has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best will be "sun". 野 means "field" or "plain". Akane (あかね) : Akane means Madder Red, the name of a shade of intense red. It is used mostly to describe the sun and sunset. In Episode 19, it was revealed that her father Daigo gave her this name because he wanted one that was easy to call, and just went with the first name he came up with using あ ("a"), the first character in the Japanese alphabet. Her mother Masako gave her this name because of a beautiful sunset (茜 or "akane") she saw on the day Akane was born, and hopes that Akane will possess a heart as beautiful as the sunset. Her name means, "madder red sun field." or "madder red sun field sunset." Songs Akane's voice actor, Tano Asami, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Kanemoto Hisako who voices Kise Yayoi, Inoue Marina,' '''who voices Midorikawa Nao, '''Nishimura Chinami', who voices Aoki Reika. *Only One-derful! *One For All Duets *Tomodachi☆Jet Coaster (Friends☆Jet Coaster) (Along with Fukuen Misato) *Saikou no sumairu (The Best Smile) (Along with Fukuen Misato, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marine, and Nishimura Chinami) Trivia *The color of the circle depicted on the Japanese national flag is officially madder red ("akane"), and the translation of Japan's name "nippon" is incidentally "Land of the Rising Sun". Coincidentally, the shape of Sunny's Cure Decor is a circle. *Cure Sunny is the first Pretty Cure to have pure orange theme color, while several previous yellow-themed Cures use orange as subtheme color (Cure Pine, Cure Muse). However, her transformationCure Decor is red. *Akane is the first Pretty Cure to come from Osaka and speak in the Kansai dialect. She is the second character overall to speak in Kansai dialect, after Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. * Akane's first name and last name total as 5 syllables. *The air date of Episode 2, in which Akane becomes Cure Sunny for the first time, is coincidentally the birthdate of her seiyuu Tano Asami. **Like Akane, Tano Asami is also a Kansai native, born in Hyogo Prefecture. *Akane is scared of Wolfurun. *Akane is the second Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, following Tsubomi (VA: Mizuki Nana) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Tano Asami was the main vocalist of former vocal/dance group BOYSTYLE, whose work includes anime One Piece's past opening theme "Kokoro no Chizu". *Cure Sunny is the second Pretty Cure to control fire, and the third pyrokinetic in the franchise after Moerumba and Cure Rouge. *In Episode 11, Akane is shown to have a fear of heights. *Akane shares her family name with Rei Hino, aka Senshi of Fire, Sailor Mars from the anime Sailor Moon. However, the "hi" in Akane's surname is the kanji for sun, while Rei's is the kanji for fire. *Akane shares many characteristics with Aiko Seno from anime Ojamajo Doremi. *Most of the episodes that revolve around her have the word "Nekketsu" (lit: Hot Blooded). *Akane is seemingly the least liked character out of the 5 Cures. *Akane has the same real name as Fujita Akane of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Max Heart Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * Good of sports. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. Kujou Hikari * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Surname has 2 syllables. * Good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Mishou Mai * Surname has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Natsuki Rin * Good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Momozono Love * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aono Miki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Shirabe Ako * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Midorikawa Nao * Good of sports. * Scary of heights. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Surname has 2 syllables. * Good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hishikawa Rikka * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Yotsuba Alice * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Aino Megumi * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Shirayuki Hime * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Omori Yuko * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Hikawa Iona * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. Haruno Haruka * Real name has 3 syllables. Kaido Minami * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables Sakagami Ayumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Rank The Best Rank * N/A Gallery NS25.png NS225.jpg NS325.jpg 30.jpg Num-30.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures